


Fucking Machine

by samosevie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Forced Orgasm, Kinkbruary, Kinkbruary (Doctor Who), Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Sex Machine, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samosevie/pseuds/samosevie
Summary: “You know, one thing about this era you left me in, is that it’s very easy to find just about anything.” The Master's hand moves closer to her cunt and the Doctor can’t see what he’s holding and fiddling with as he continues to talk, “...one thing I do like about these humans is that they are a very kinky species.”
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Fucking Machine

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a snippet from another fic I'm working on. I'm a really, really slow writer so I'm using this for the "fucking machine" prompt of the doctor who kinkbruary challenge. You can find the full list here https://twitter.com/_zaffrin/status/1352316453232504833

She’s tied down by thick, heavy rope. Naked, on her back, and utterly exposed to _ him _ on the cold hard floor. Her neck is pinned and her arms and legs are secured down and stretched wide on the smooth platform she’s laying upon. 

Her body still trembles a little from a forced orgasm that had been ripped from her moments before. Her cunt clenches and twitches involuntarily around wetness steadily dripping down between her thighs.

The Doctor hears the sound of something rolling steadily towards her. The Master comes into her field of vision as he brings  _ something _ up just in between her open thighs. She hears the sound of wheels as he maneuvers this mysterious object, placing it just how he wants. 

The Master begins to speak in a low, almost casually conversational voice while he parks it. 

“You know, one thing about this era you left me in, is that it’s very easy to find just about anything.” His hand moves closer to her cunt and she can’t see what he’s holding and fiddling with as he continues to talk, “...one thing I do  _ like  _ about these humans is that they are a  _ very  _ kinky species.” 

Something heavy and smooth suddenly presses against her middle.  _ Silicone _ , her senses tell her. This is another of his toys, she presumes. 

The Master aligns the toy up to her entrance and she gasps as she feels the wide tip of it breach her slick entrance. She takes a few deep breaths, waiting for it to fill her. It doesn’t though.. 

She squirms as much as her restraints will allow and notices the Master standing upright and backing away from her, a remote in his hand. He grins, a toothy smile, and the Doctor doesn’t understand until...

“What is — _ Oh. _ ” 

The Master clicks something on the remote and the phallic silicone slowly enters her, pressing inside as much as her muscles will allow, stretching wide and tight around it. It steals her breath for a moment as she feels it bump up against her cervix but then it immediately pulls back. It stops before it leaves her body completely, with just the tip still resting inside of her. 

The Doctor lets out the breath she didn’t realize she was still holding. 

The machine is silent and unforgiving as it presses back inside of her before retreating and repeating in a steady, almost excruciatingly slow rhythm. 

The Master stands back, one hand clutching the remote, his other balanced on his hip. A large bulge in the front of his trousers showing that he was thoroughly enjoying the display of her being fucked by a sex machine. 

The Doctor hears a faint click and the movement of it speeds up considerably. Despite being wet from her previous orgasm, it’s still a little painful and somehow now not quite hitting as deeply as she needs it. She bites her lip and shuts her eyes as the Master increases its speed. The friction inside of her sends pleasure through her body, curling in her belly and spreading out to each of her limbs. She tries to imagine it’s him inside of her, rubbing against her inner walls instead, but it’s not enough, it’s too mechanical and impersonal. 

The machine continues to pump the toy faster and faster until it settles at an inhumanely fast pace that rocks her entire body. The Doctor’s jaw drops open wide, letting out moan after moan as a pool of hot, scolding pleasure builds in her core. 

She can feel the Master’s gaze fixed upon her and something about being watched is turning her on even more. She is restrained, but the force of the toy’s movement is shifting her body backwards and forwards making her pert, round breasts jiggle back and forth as the machine breaks her body apart with delicious force.

A few more deeper and more guttural moans escape her and her cunt spasms around the ruthless machine. Her whole body is buzzing with immense pleasure as the toy rubs her inner walls and hits the spot that has her seeing stars. She moans continuously, uncaring and drowning in her pleasure, forced out of her by the Master’s machine. The pain that once was is dissipating as a delicious numbness sweeps over her body followed by white hot pleasure sparking and firing throughout every nerve ending. 

She hears a cry pierce the room and realizes it’s her own as she breaks apart. The machine now moves at a slower pace as she rides out the waves of her intense orgasm. It slows and finally turns off with a loud click, but it’s still inside of her, keeping her full. She can’t help but clench around it, enjoying the feeling of being filled so completely. 

The Doctor is panting when she finally opens her eyes, but the Master is gone. After a long moment, she hears a drawer opening and then she sees him walking back over to her from the side. He comes to sit between her legs and she expects he’s going to remove the toy and slide the machine away, but instead a light buzzing noise starts up and she recognizes the sound. A vibrator. 

“Wait, I can’t — ” and she’s cut off by sudden vibrations pulsing hard against her sensitive clit.

“Oh,  shit !” She tries to pull back at first but the restraints won’t let her. The Master applies more pressure on the vibrator against her clit and it sends her whole body flying. Cunt clenching around the toy sheathed inside her, her hips start to thrust of their own accord as another pool of immense pleasure begins to build at her core once more. 

She’s going to come again very quickly but she still needs some kind of movement. 

The word  _ ‘please’  _ leaves her lips on a whimper. The Master responds by increasing the speed of the toy on her clit. It vibrates faster and sends electrical currents of white hot pleasure along every nerve in her body. 

She comes immediately with a silent scream. 

In the throes of pleasure the Doctor doesn’t hear the quiet  _ click _ of the remote and the machine starts up again. 

With the vibrator still on her engorged clit and the silicone dildo pounding into her again mercilessly, her brain shorts out and she can’t think at all, her vision becoming blurred and then completely white.

“ _ Fuck! _ ” She screams out loud. The Doctor doesn’t know what is happening to her lower body, but she feels a great fullness building in her abdomen and it grows with every thrust of the machine and the consistent vibrations against her throbbing clit. She thrashes her head from side to side, delirious but glad she has enough freedom to at least do that much.

The pressure within her is growing rapidly, and all of a sudden she’s  _ too _ full and her cunt clenches and  _ pushes _ and she can’t help but scream out in ecstasy as the pressure in her abdomen is deliciously released out through her centre. Her toes curl up tightly as her body vibrates and spasms in hard, uncontrolled jerking motions. She’s faintly aware of the wetness coating her trembling thighs accompanied by the obscene squelching noises that fill the air. She doesn’t need to look, she knows she’s making a mess with her own slick but she doesn’t care, as she can’t stop screaming  _ or is she crying?  _ She can’t tell. 

The Doctor’s toes have gone numb now while the rest of her is on fire. The toy is finally pulled all the way out of her and she sobs in relief. Her hearts are pounding in her ears, making her dizzy. She cries softly as she comes down from the biggest orgasm of her life, tears trickling down the sides of her face. 

She is suddenly slammed back into reality and jerks in her restraints when she feels the wet hot firmness of  _ his tongue!? _

“M-Master!” She cries as he swipes his tongue from her holes up to her clit, licking and drinking in the fluid that she had leaked. 

“Doctor...” her growls lowly against her wet skin, “I had much more planned for you but  _ fuck… _

He gets up quickly to untie her bindings, her legs flop to the floor like jelly. She is aware of him as he undos the collar at her throat and then her wrists are free. The Doctor isn’t in control of her body as he lifts her up, holding her against his chest, so she just tilts her head forwards and breathes him in.

She’s unceremoniously tossed down onto the bed in the center of the room and she curls on her side, twitching and jerking with aftershocks, riding out wave after wave, oblivious to the sounds of the Master hurriedly removing his clothes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really appreciate comments and maybe let me know if you're interested in the rest of this fic :)


End file.
